Normality is SO overrated
by CrypticRose
Summary: When Sam learns a Life changing Family secret on her 15th birthday, will Danny and Tucker still be able to accept her. Rated for language, please R&R Chapter 14 up!yes I know you love me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: IDO NOT and WILL NEVER own Danny Phantom, so don't sue me I'm not worth much.

If you love me you will review! REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" Two voices yelled over the blaring music of her I-pod. She faked a smile and nodded. Though somehow this birthday seemed that it would be anything but 'happy'. Lately things, weird thing, seemed to be happening all around her. But Sam was used to weird things, her best friend just happened to be half-ghost half-human.

" HELLO!SAM!" Danny screamed lifting up her head phones.

" What!" she snapped

" We were wondering what time your party was going to be at?" Tucked added shoving Danny out of his way.

" Party? What party?" She asked gawking at her techno-geek friend.

" The one you invited us to, Duh." He said waving his hands.

" Sam are you ok?" Danny asked sounding very concerned. " You seem very spaced out lately."

" hmmmm?... oh yea I'm fine." She reassured him." The 'Party' If that is what you want to call it, is a 7 until whenever. Bring your stuff incase you sleep-over."

"Um, yea incase you are forgetting I have never been to your house. So where is it?" Danny asked

" huh? Oh Tucker will take you there." She said Snatching her i-pod head phones away from him. Danny and Tucker nodded and went off to class.

Sam fiddled with her lock trying desperately to get her locker open. She growled "Shit , now I'm going to be late for class." She gave her a locker a good kick and still it wouldn't budge. " OPEN DAMMIT!" she screamed. With a spark of light the lock broke and the locker flung open sending sam flying back against the wall.

" That was weird." She said to herself., though she didn't have any time to think about it because the bell was about to ring. She quickly grabbed her English books and raced down the hall to Mr.Luncer's class. Danny waved at her and signaled for her to sit down. She smiled and took her seat next to him.

" Where were you? The bell is about to ring" he asked

" Locker trouble." She replied recalling her incident with the lock. Though it still seemed odd to her she simply disregarded it as static shock.

He nodded and returned to his work. Mr.Luncer sat down at his desk and awaited the usual stragglers. When the whole class finally arrived he began the lesson.

" Class please open your books to page 293." He said pointing to _' Shakespeare, Poetry throughout the ages' _

Sam placed her hand on the book, suddenly it flung open and the pages fluttered by. Luckily no one seemed to notice. Her eyes traveled down the page meeting with the number. " hmmm... 293" She said to herself

" Mis. Samantha... Mis. Samanth!." Mr.Luncer called

Sam Instantly awoke from her trance " Um... Yes Mr.Luncer?" She asked staring at him.

" Since you are so talkative, why don't you begin reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Sam nodded and Began to read. " For everlasting bond of Fellowship-

Upon that day either prepare to die for disobedience to your father's will; Or else to wed Demetrius, as he would..."

Without knowing Danny began to stare at Sam as the words gracefully left her lips. When she had finished the first paragraph she ended and looked up at Mr.luncer. " well done Miss. Samantha, Now I want all of you to have the first ten pages of this read by Monday. And also I would like you all..." Mr.Luncer was cut short by the loud BRIIIIIIING of the last Bell. Students began to gather up their belongings and rush out the door. Mr.Luncer stepped in front of the door to stop the oncoming stamped. " I will say it once more, because I don't want to hear ' But I Didn't hear you' on Monday. Read the first Ten pages of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' for Monday's class. Oh and I want all of you to wish Miss.Samantha here A happy 15th birthday." He moved away from the door. Nobody said anything as they all proceeded to run down the halls, eager to be free of the Hell hole called 'Casper High'.

Sam rushed over to her locker Praying to god nothing else weird would happen. She slowly put in the combination. Making sure every number was right, so she could get out faster. When it finally opened with no spark, she grabbed her coat and bag and fled out the door.

" Sam wait up!" Danny called from the front steps

" Yea?" She asked stopping

" Are you sure nothing is wrong? I mean you been acting really weird lately" He paused " Ok, at least more than usual."

" Oh ha ha" she said punching him in the arm " Yes, I am fine."

Danny nodded " I just want you know that you can tell me everything ok?" He smiled and placed his hand on her arm.

Sam blushed and turned away " ok," She said " But Really, I am fine."

Sam Hopped on her scooted and headed for home.


	2. An old friend

**Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own it. **

**This chapter will be filled with tons of description, so bare with me people. Please R&R!** **I Beg of you!**

* * *

Sam arrived home around 4:30, and began to finish her homework. When a knock came upon her door.

" Sam... Sam, sweetheart." It called

" Yes Grandma?" She asked placing down her book.

" Mind if I come in?" She replied

" Sure, I'm in my living room" she called.

Sam's Grandma opened the door and took a seat next to her grand Daughter.

" I have an early birthday gift for you." She said pulling out a large metallic purple box, tied with a black ribbon.

Sam smiled and began to delicately untie the ribbon. Sam gasped as she pulled out the gift hidden inside. She held before her a Dark Purple dress with long bell sleeves. Wrapped around the waist was a pattern of purple and black diamond shaped crystals held together by a silver chain. " Gran," she gasped " It's beautiful." She said pulling her into a warm embrace.

" Well, I'm glad you like it." She said " I was hoping you would wear it to the party."

Sam nodded " I would love to."

" Well, I will leave you to finish your homework." She said leaving the room.

Sam finished the book around 5:30. So she decided to get ready. Danny and Tucker were always early. She took a quick shower and blow dried her hair, letting it fall to her middle back. She pulled out a box of wash-out hair dye, and dyed a lock of her hair a deep purple to match her dress. She slipped into the dress and Adjusted the belt, grabbing a pair of black strappy heals she headed down stairs. She took a seat on the red duvet awaiting her friends. And just as expected the doorbell rang at exactly 6:01. Sam's Butler Henry answered the door.

" Tucker, are you sure this is the right place?" could be heard from behind the door.

" Its ok Henry." Sam called " they are invited guests."

" Yes, Miss.Manson." he replied " Shall I take my leave now?"

Sam nodded and waved in her friends.

Danny's eyes widened as he caught sight of the main hall." wow" was all he could say. The white-gold marble floor reflected the huge crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling. On the floor their was a coat of arms, displaying a Phoenix and a rose. He was even more surprised when he caught sight of Sam. " Wow" he said again.

" Ahhhh, Danny? Daaaaaaaannnnyyyyyy?" Sam called waving her hand over his face.

He quickly snapped out of her trance. " Yea?" he asked

" Do you guys want to come up to my room?"

Danny and Tucker nodded and followed her up the stair case. Gripping on to the Gold and white banister.

" Well this is my room." Sam said flinging open the door.

The Carpet was a shaggy black to match the dark purple walls. Her bed was a Circle of Black and Purple Velvet and satin. Next to that her window seat was filled with gold and black trimmed pillows facing out over the courtyard.

Adjacent to the bedroom was a matching living room Equipt with a Plasma screen T.V. And a fox-fur ( which is fake. Yes that is the correct spelling.) white tiger rug. And through the living room was her bathroom, With white and Gold tile on the floor and black walls, it matched her Bedroom perfectly. A huge gold and white bathtub lay to the west Bay window. And to the left of it laid a huge glass shower.

" THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Danny Shouted, half expecting to hear an echo.

Tucker Was already seated in front of the T.V.

He gasped " Oh. My. God. YOU HAVE THE Y-CUBE 3000!" he yelled " This isn't supposed to come out for two more years!"

" Oh that's what that is, my uncle works at Y-games. He gets like a million of theses things for free. You can have it. The games are in a basket to the left." She replied

" I love you.." He said staring into her eyes

" Riiiiight, The helmet is over there." she said pointing to a black and green virtual reality helmet in the corner of the room. He raced to the corner of the room and cradled it in his arms.

" It's ok now, Daddy is gonna take you home." He cooed.

Danny and Sam stared at him in silence for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it when Sam's name could be heard being called.

"Where is that coming from?" Danny asked

Sam stepped twords the intercom. " Yes Henry?" she asked pressing the button

" Someone by the name of Josh, is here to see you." he replied

Danny began to tense up, but stopped when he heard Sam's response.

" Josh...?" She asked " I Don't know a Josh."

" Miss. Manson, your grandmother wishes to speak with you. Shall I put her on?" He said clearing his throat.

" Yes, Henry, that would be fine."

" Samantha, you remember Josh. You two were inseparable, you were the best of friends. Oh lets see here, Right before we moved here you lived next store to him. Remember, third grade." Her grandma called.

" Oh my gosh...Josh, Josh Hanson?" She gasped

" That's my name." Came a smooth voice from the speaker.

Sam flung open her door and fled downstairs. Danny and Tucker followed behind.

When Sam reached the main hall she gasped. Before her stood Josh Hanson, a fifteen year old young man. He was 5'9 and had well-groomed Chocolate brown Hair. He also had Beautiful Crystal blue eyes, and was Dressed in a tux.

" Sam!" he called waving at her from the Main hall.

He ran up to her and pulled her in for a warm embrace.

Danny turned red and growled.

"How long has it been? Six, Six years?" He let he go so he could have a look at her.

Sam blushed deeply " So, what have you been up to?" she asked

"Well lets see here. Shortly after you moved, I move to Austria with my father. His job required it." He said sounding a bit disappointed. " Who are they?" he asked pointing to Danny and Tucker

Sam snapped out of her trance.

" They are Danny and Tucker." she paused " My best friends."

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to them

Tucker shook it and smiled. Danny on the other hand would rather die, so he pretended to tie his shoe.

The doorbell rang once more and Henry went to answer it.

" Miss.Manson, your family has arrived." He said escorting them in.

Sam was instantly greeted by many hugs and " I remember when you were this big's" and the ever popular " Your all grown up."

When everyone had finally met the guest of honor, they were called to the dining room for Dinner. Sam sat At the head of the table. And Indicated for Danny to sit on her right, and Tucker to sit on her left.

Everyone else took their assigned seats ,and awaited for Sam's father to begin speaking.


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: la la la nope still don't own it.**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

* * *

Sam's father cleared his throat. " I would like to with my daughter, Samantha Kavana ( Kay-von-a) Manson. Heir To the Manson Estate, A happy Birthday. And may all the rest be just as merry." The rest of the Manson and Epson (Sam's mother's side.) clan raised their gasses in salute, to the future heir of the Manson fortune. When everyone had finished eating, it was time to open gifts. She received no less than what she expected. Mostly gift cards to Prada and other designer labels. She also received much, non-released to the public, softwhere. Her parents gave her a diamond necklace from some fancy jewelry designer, most likely Jacob. She also received a car catalog, Her parents told her to choose one, with the help of her 'friends', and that would be her gift for next year. She smiled and thanked them and invited Danny and Tucker back up to her room. 

" Awwww Sam, The party was just starting. Why did you have to drag us away. Your cousin Ashley is CUTE!" Tucker wined.

" It just gets so hectic, and FYI Ashley is a guy."

Tucker winced and nearly gagged.

" Ummmm Sam. I forgot to give you my gift." he held out a package. " I know it's not much compared to what you family got you but here." Daddy handed sam a few black t-shirts that said:

"I am free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally."

And

"It takes 46 muscles to frown but only 4 to flip 'em the bird."

" Thanks Danny!" She said giving him a hug and a small peck on the cheek.

Danny turned a deep shade of red and nearly phased through the floor. He would have if Sam's Grandmother hadn't come in.

" Samantha we need to talk...Alone" she said nodding to Danny and Tucker

" Grandma, anything you want to say to me can be said in front of my friends." She said sound a bit concerned about the tone of her voice.

" As you wish, Please sit down for this" she cleared her throat " This may sound very strange at first." She looked at Danny " But then again you and your friends deal with the strange every day."

Danny looked at Sam.

" No she didn't tell me Daniel. Lets just say people, well most people, in this family can 'sense' these things. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

" Grandma, what exactly does this have to do with anything" she asked

" Well, Sam lately you have been going through some changes." she began

" Whoa!" Tucker yelled. " I don't want to hear about Sam's girl problems."

" That's not what this is about!" Sam's grandmother snapped.

" When I say 'changes', I mean strange occurrences. They have been happing to you this past month. Some as early as today. Remember how you couldn't get your locker open, and you yelled at it to open, the lock blew up. Oh, and in English class how the teacher told you to open your books. A 'gust of wind' came in and 'confidently' turned it to the correct page." he grandmother said using air quotes

Sam stared at her confused.

Sam's grandmother sighed " Sam these are no mere coincidences... Samantha Kavana Manson you are a witch."

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter...**

**Just kidding. I woulden't do that to ya!**

* * *

Sam stared st her dumbfounded. " I... I ..." but the words wouldn't come out. 

" So Sam is all Goth, creepy and can be a HUGE bitch sometimes. That doesn't mean she's a witch." Tucker said brushing it off.

" SHUT UP TUCKER!" Sam screamed blowing up the computer.

Tucker swallowed hard. " On second thought..."

Sam stared at her fingers now glowing with dark energy. "Grandma...how...what...this...this can't be real." she stuttered

" Oh but it is my dear. I assume you want to know why now." she said pulling her startled granddaughter into a hug.

Sam nodded into her grandmothers shoulder.

" Well, remember how we told you that your great great grandfather invented wrapping cellophane around toothpicks?"

Sam nodded.

" That was a HUGE lie. You see your great great grandfather, William Manson, was the most well known Warlock in all of England. He started using his powers to capture small demons for small amounts of money. Eventually as his powers evolved so did the size of his jobs. He soon grew to be the most powerful and rich Warlock in all of England. When he was only thirty years old he met the love of his life. Kavana Klarkson. They soon married and gave birth to my mother, Lillian, their only child. When William turned forty he decided to retire. So he came accost to America with Kavana and Lillian. Since he was retired and had no more use for his powers he passed them on to Lillian on her 15th birthday. Who would later pass them on to me on my 15 birthday. I had planned to pass it on to your father , but needless to say I did not believe he could handle it. So I saved it for the next generation. Then you came along, and I knew from the moment of your birth that you would be the one."

Sam stared blankly at her grandmother. " So everything I have been told all my life was a lie?" she breathed out trying not to lose her cool.

" No my dear, if you choose not to accept the powers I can save them. You don't have to take them. Life can return to normal."

" Grandma, my life was never normal." she half-joked.

" I will leave you with your friends to decide. I will need a decision by midnight. The powers have to be transferred to you on your fifteenth birthday or not at all. I will not lie to you, it will be a very arduous task to master these powers."

Sam nodded and plopped down on her bed. Danny, silent through the whole conversation sat beside her.

" So what are you going to do?" he asked allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

" I... I think I'm going to do it." she sighed

" Sam, she said it was going to be hard to master them." Tucker added

" Things worth having in life are often hard to achieve." she said with a smile.

" I hope you do accept, I could always use your help in ghost missions." Danny said a blush creeping past his face. He stared at Sam, so confused with her head upon his shoulder.

" You know what, I...I'm gonna' do it." she said bringing her head up.

" We will be here every step of the way." Danny said placing his hand on her shoulder " I don't know if ghost powers are at all similar to witch craft. But maybe I can help you master your powers."

Sam nodded and glanced at her clock it was 10:00pm now. The guests had already left and Sam's parents had left to go to a business meeting in France. They always thought it better to get there a day before. Sam had given Henry the weekend off with a large tip, since her parents would be gone he would have nothing to do any way. So the only people left I the huge house were Sam's grandma, Sam, Tucker and Danny.

Sam took in a deep breath and headed to her grandmother's room, with Danny and Tucker following fatefully behind.


	4. My new life

Disclaimer: la la la, what you thought it would be any different this time? But I STILL don't own them. 

Sorry so short, but i got so many replies to write more thatI put one out quick. This is to tide you over for a few more days. I promise the next chapter will be long, and full of answers. I know this isn't very exciting but trust me when I put up the next chapter you wont be able to stop reading. Chapter 5 will be up soon Three days at the most, READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!

* * *

With everyone gone, the house was an eerie and unsettling quiet. Sam changed into her pajamas, gathered up the last bit of her courage and told herself continuously in her mind she could do this.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Danny asked

" Positive?" She sighed, it came out as more of a question than a statement.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally made it to her grandmother's room.

She lightly tapped the door, " Grandma... I'm...I'm ready." she whispered.

" Come in, my dear." she called through the door.

Sam took in a deep breath and slowly edged her hand twords the door. But before her hand reached the knob Danny grabbed it and gave it a tight squeeze.

" You don't have to do this Sam." he whispered in her ear.

" I know, but I want to." Sam replied and opened the door with her free hand.

The room was dimly lit by candles adoring the walls. In the center on the room was a circle made of black sand. In the center on the circle was a large book on a stand.

" Step inside." Sam's grandmother said pointing to the circle.

Sam stood on the left of the book, and her grandmother on the right. She took Sam's hands in hers and hovered them over the book.

" Ancient members of the Manson clan, pass these powers through my hands. For the use of a new generation, and take notice thought this incantation. Behold the new **leader** of this new generation, now pass these powers with out hesitation!"

Her hands glowed with golden energy which slowly traveled up Sam's arms flowing into her at her heart.

" Ahhhhhhhh" Sam screamed.

In a flash of light Sam Fell backwards in the circle. Danny tried to catch her but was prevented by the circle's force field. She quickly stood and brushed herself off. She gasped at the sight of her hands. She had become paler than usual, and her hands had black lines on them. She was in the dress she had worn to the party, but the sleeves and hem of the dress were tattered and frayed. Her hair now reached knees and a lock of her hair was dye purple. She lifted up an amulet which now hung around her neck. It was a octagon shaped crystal a bit smaller than the palm of her hand. She gasped when she caught sight of her eyes in the crystal. They were now an eerie gold.

" Grandma... what's wrong with me?" she cried

" Nothing my dear. If you are speaking of your appearance, you can change back to normal with the amulet. Just focus on your average appreance and stare into the amulet. In this form you will have a stronger control of your powers."

Sam stared at her belt, she saw something she hadn't noticed before. In the middle of the black and purple crystal belt lay a silver 'F'.

" Grandma? What does this mean?" she asked pointing to the 'F' on her belt.

" It is the initial of your real name. Your birth certificate may say Sam, but when you were born your name was to be Fate. As said in the Book of Clouse. Which, my dear now belongs to you." Her grandmother said handing her the Spell book.

" Well now at least you have a good aliases for when you and Danny fight ghosts." Tucker added trying to lighten the mood.

Sam nodded, to stunned to speak.

" Well I guess this is the beginning of my new life." she sighed.


	5. This is going to be a long day

**Although I did not get the reviews I wanted, I am feeling generous so here is chapter 5. If I get good reviews chapter six will be up tomorrow 9/5/05. So REVIEW if you want the next chapter. ( Oh and... I do not own Danny Phantom and all that Jazz...)**

* * *

Sam yawned and stretched out on her bed, and glanced at the clock, " 3:00am" she sighed. " Oh well there will be no sleeping for me tonight..."

She nearly burst out laughing when she caught sight of Tucker cradling the new game station in his arms as he slept.

" Sam?" asked a groggy voice from the couch. " You up?"

Sam rolled her eyes " No Danny I am talking in my sleep." she replied sarcastically.

" Oh, well ok then." he yawned and passed out.

Sam smiled and got up walking over to her closet. " Oh well, if I am not going to sleep I may as well put this time to use." She pulled a robe over her black and flame pajamas, and sprinted down to the stairs. She ran through the common room and headed for the library.

She ran her fingers along the spines of the books until she came up on one labeled " Csuolc fo koob eht." she opened the book and a key was hidden inside. She walked over to another ledge and got her spell book, using the key she unlatched to lock and walked over to the sofa.

Her eyes scanned the pages taking in every bit of information. She read for what seemed like forever, until her watch went off signaling it was 5:00am, Normally time for her to wake up. She yawned and headed for the kitchen, she knew it would be hours before Danny and tucker were up. She plopped down at the counter and began to nibble at a bagel.

" Hello Samantha." Came a suave voice from behind " Mind if I join you?"

" J..Josh!" She gasped bagel thrown into the air. " What are you doing here?"

Josh smiled and caught the Bagel before it hit the ground. " Our flight was cancelled, and my dad decided it would be best to stay here over night. But then he started remembering how much he loved it here, and decided he needed a break from work, so we will be her for awhile." He said handing her back her bagel.

" Oh." was all she could manage to say.

" That's not a problem is it?" he asked sounding a bit hurt.

" Oh no, not at all, I...I just wasn't expecting to hear that. But this is great, we will have time t catch up now." She smiled.

His expression brightened.

" Well, I am going to get dressed now, help yourself to anything in the kitchen" She called sprinting up the stairs.

She gently tiptoed into her room, not wanting to wake the boys. The grabbed an outfit and headed into her bath room.

Danny yawned " mmmmmmmmm bathroom." he mumbled still half asleep. Not paying any attention to what he was doing he floated groggily to the bathroom door and phased through it. Only to be met with a screaming Sam, who upon closer inspection was also wearing only pajama bottoms and a black bra. Danny went bright red and sank through the floor.

Sam stood there top clutched over her cheat blinking, did that really just happen? She shook her head and continued to get dressed, preventing it from happening again. She pulled on an ankle length black skirt. And at top she had received from her cousin for her birthday. It was a black tank-top with red mesh sleeves and a red ribbon up the front tying it together. She didn't know why but she felt like dressing up today. She brushed he hair straight letting it fall to the small of her back. She pulled on a pair of black high-heel sandals and heard down the stairs, praying to god that she didn't run into Danny. On her way down she bumped into someone's chest. _Please Don't be Danny, Please don't be Danny!_ She thought brining her eyes up to meet theirs.

" Hey sam." Josh greeted her with a warm smile. " You look nice today."

Sam blushed. " Thanks."

Josh shifted uncomfortably " Umm so, are you doing anything later tonight?"

Sam shook her head. " No, not that I know of. My parents are out of town, so no."

He smiled " Oh, well then... I was wondering if you could you know show me around town."

Sam thought for a moment. " Sure, umm I'll swing by the guest room at around seven?"

" Sounds great." He gently kissed he hand and headed back to his room.

" He's awful friendly." Danny growled from behind.

Sam instantly blushed, remembering what had happened earlier. " Oh hey Danny." He cringed, this was going to be a long day.


	6. Leo

**I know this is a short chapter, but i am working on the other one right now. Because i got such good reviews i will be trying to post a chapter a day from now on. I have the Flu right now, and i am home sick. So i decided to put this time to use. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me feel better!**

* * *

Danny swallowed hard and continued speaking " Right...ummm about earlier..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

" Never happened." Sam finished for him, walking out of the room.

" Riiiiiiiiiight... I am going to have to make that up to her." He said to himself.

A small puff of blue smoke leaked from his mouth. He gasped " I guess that will have to wait." He quickly changed into his ghost form and followed the lead down the hall, suprisengly stopping at the guest bedroom. He heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the door, turning invisible he stuck his head into the door.

What he saw shocked him, Josh was standing by a large book, speaking to it. Upon closer inspection he noticed a ghost's head was floating over the book.

" Good morning father... how airt thou?" Josh asked the Ghost.

" Fine, fine my son. How are plans coming?" It replied.

" So far so good, I have the little witch eating out of the palm of my hand. She will join us father, I swear to you."

The Ghost laughed. " That's my boy... do not fail me Leo. We can not afford to lose this one. It has been too long since the Gerloveian ( Jair-loav-e-in) Clan has added a witch. As you know we consist of only warlocks, and weak ones at that. Restore honor to our family name, I am counting on you...my son."

" Yes Father." Said Josh, or should he 'Leo' as he closed the book.

Danny gasped and floated down the hallway, he had to tell Sam.

" Daniel STOP!" Called Sam's grandmother grabbing him by the wrist.

" What is it Miss. Manson?" He asked.

" I need to talk to you about Josh." She sighed.

" You saw him too, come on come warn Sam with me!" He said trying to drag her down the hall.

" We can't... come with me." She whispered. Though skeptical Danny followed her anyway. Danny followed her through the long winding hallways, and finally arrived in her room.

" Sit," she commanded pointing to the bed. " Danny listen, we can not tell Sam about Josh..." She raised her hand when Danny opened his mouth. " Let me finish, Josh may be evil , But we can not interfere. When a witch receives her new powers, It is her choice, and her choice alone weather she remains good, or becomes evil. To tell her about Josh would give us an un-fair advantage, and Sam will lose her powers. The only thing you can do now, is remind her how good it is to be on our side."

Danny looked at her strangely. " We...we can't do anything?"

Sam's grandmother shook her head. " I am afraid not Danny, I'm afraid not. This is how it has been done for Centuries, we must not break the chain. Promise?"

Danny Stood up. " Even though I don't agree, I promise." Danny shook her hand.

"Sam's decision will be finalized at the next full moon, which will be in preciesly one month..." She paused. " Danny, promise me you wont lose her. You must do everything in your power to keep her on our side."

" I promise Miss. Manson, I Promise." He replied.

Her face brightened, " I know, you're a good kid Danny. I trust you."


	7. It’s a Date

**Hey, because I am such a nice person I decide to a another chapter. Mizukimarr910 you said in your review it was your sweet 16 on sept-10, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Happy Birthday! And I am hoping for another good review, at this point I have 42, lets bring it up to 50! Oh and incase some of you Die- hard Danny Phantom fans decide to get a mob to come after me this is for you. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I do not own Danny Phantom, I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! ( there, happy?)**

* * *

"I HATE Mondays!" Sam muttered to herself slamming her locker shut. Instantly getting her floor length black and purple skirt such in the door. " Arrrrr!" Once again she had decided to venture out of her usual wardrobe. She wore a floor length black skirt with purple trimming. And a Dark purple velvet shirt with bell-sleeves that flared out at her wrist. She repeatedly kicked her locker, her powers going into a frenzy and cutting the power.

" Crap Crap Crap!" She screamed. She ripped her shirt out of the locker and Leaned against it. " I HATE MONDAYS!" She yelled once more.

" Same here." Danny said from behind. " You ready for the big English test today?"

" Ummmm... Yeah, I studied." Sam said, slowly losing focus. Something about today did not feel right, _Maybe it's that witches intuition grandma told me about.._... _Or then again it could be my utter disdain for Mondays. _

" Ready to Go?" Danny questioned

" Yea, we better get there quick before the good seats are Taken." They quickly sprinted off to class, and took their seats. Tucker on the far left, Then Danny, and Finally Sam.

" Good morning class." Mr.Lancer addressed. ( Yes, I know I have been spelling it Luncer. Sorry, please don't be mad.) " I would like you all to Welcome our new Student 'Leo...Leo... What is you last name young man?"

Leo steeped into the classroom

"Hanson, Leo Hanson."

By know Paulina and Star were practically drooling at the sight of the new comer. Sam Instantly looked up " Josh?" She asked

" Sam! Hey I didn't know you went to Casper High." He said with a heart-melting smile. She nodded and sighed.

" Why don't you take a Seat Leo." Mr.Lancer said pointing to the empty desks. Paulina and Star began frantically waving him over to sit between them, but he made an A-line straight for the empty desk next to Sam.

" Leo? I Thought your name was Josh..." She whispered.

" Actually Joshua is my middle name, I don't like my name so everybody calls me Josh." He admitted.

Danny growled and was about to say something, but stopped when he remembered Miss. Manson's words. He wasn't going to be responsible for Sam losing her powers. Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts.

" You should keep it, I like Leo better." She said.

" You think?" He asked

Sam nodded and smiled. " Yeah."

Leo sighed . " If you say so."

Danny made a gagging noise and looked to Tucker for support. Tucker simply shrugged, there was no way he would ever get in the middle of this. Danny continually made gagging noises when ever Leo would bat his pretty-boy eyelashes at Sam.

" You ok Danny?" She asked concerned.

" What?" He questioned.

" You keep gaging, are you ok?" She asked giving him a confused look.

" Uhh yea, I swallowed a bug or something." He said instantly turning red. Tucker could be heard stifling a laugh behind him.

" Oh, ok." She said turning back around to continue her conversation with leo.

" Class...Class...CLASS!" Mr. Lancer screamed. " I hate Mondays as much as you all, and since we have a new student here, It would be rude to go back into our lesson without giving him time to catch up...so FREE DAY!" He called throwing his hands in the air. The class cheered in unison, they couldn't remember the last time they had a free day.

" Oh just one more thing before I turn you lose, I hope you all remember this Friday is Homecoming! I hope you all have dates... I remember once Junior year my date..." By now he class had tuned him out. Mr.Lancer had been known to repeat his stories, most-likely they had already heard this one five or six times already.

" Sam... so, you going to Homecoming with any one?" Leo asked.

Sam looked to Danny, truth be told she wanted to go to homecoming with him. But when she turned around she found him staring and drooling over Paulina. Something inside her snapped when ever she saw him gawking at Paulina like a lummox. Fine if he would rather stare at Paulina all day...

" No... But if you don't mind I would love to go with you." She said, making sure it would be audible to Danny.

" Perfect!" He called smiling with his perfect- celebrity white smile. God, you would think they stole this kid from a Crest commercial.

" I still have to get my dress..." she admitted, she hadn't been planing on getting it until the last minute.

" That's ok, Maybe we can go to the mall together after school. I still have to get my Tux." He said flashing his perfect-smile again.

" Sure, swing ny my room around six-ish?" She asked

" It's a Date." He agreed.


	8. Chocolate Milkshakes and Denial

**I Know this is a short chapter but it had to be. Sam and leo's Date will be in the next chapter. Please read and review. And I love it when you leave suggestions for upcoming chapters in your reviews. ( Hint Hint)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom.**

* * *

" It's a Date." The words wrung in Danny's ears continuously.

" Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Danny muttered slapping himself in the forehead.

" Danny are you ok?" Sam asked placing a hand on his arm, making him instantly blush.

" Ummmm yeah, fine." he lied.

" If you say so." She said, still unsure about his answer.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, until the bell rang interrupted their impromptu staring contest.

Sam sighed and shrugged. "Ok then, don't tell me what's wrong."

Danny sat there blinking as Sam and Leo left together. He Felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on him.

" Danny, DANNY!" Tucker screamed waving his hand in front of Danny's face. "Dude, snap out of it!" He called. Danny's vision eventually came in to focus.

Danny quickly looked around to see him and Tucker were the only one's left in the classroom.

" Let's go man, come on now. Let's go to Nasty Burger." Tucker said grabbing Danny and pulling him out of the classroom. Danny simply nodded, too dumbfounded to speak.

The walked for what seemed to Danny an eternity. When in truth it was only fifteen minutes. The walked in to Nasty Burger and took their seat's at the bar.

After Danny had placed his order, he didn't speak.

"Awwww, Come on man cheer up." Tucker said playfully punching him in the arm.

" I'm fine Tucker." He said shoving him away.

" Danny." Tucker growled. " You can't spend all day drowning you sorrows in Chocolate Milkshakes."

" Watch me." Danny hissed downing his third Shake.

Tucker stifled a laugh. " Listen man I love Milkshakes as much as the next guy, but I'm cutting you off." He said snatching the glass. " Now just admit you have feelings for Sam, you don't have to tell her. But just admit it to someone, before you explode of Milkshake overdose!"

" Sam is my...our...friend. That is all she is now and that is all she'll ever be." He growled, disappointment in his voice.

" Tsk ,Tsk." Tucker said shaking his finger. " Denial."


	9. You were always right outside my window

Hello all of my adoring fans, and yea, I even give a hello to all my haters and flamers. Sorry I haven't had a chance to write in a while, school always gets in the way. I am a freshmen this year, and that means WORK WORK WORK! I deleted all the flames I got ( that's right I got soooooooooooo many flames.) They were all like " mmmlaaaaa! Danny is the only one with powers" and blah blah blah... So I don't know If I will continue this story, if so many people dis-like it why should I continue? I will still be writing though for the rest of this week, trying to make my decision. Well bye for now, But hopefully not forever. ( just for fun, everything Sam says she likes or loves in this chapter, is really what I like/ love. )

* * *

Sam sorted through her closet.

" What do I wear?" She asked herself. " Well I am going to be trying on dresses, so I should wear something easy to change out of." She sighed, finally deciding on a pair of baggy black and red jeans, and A 'My Chemical Romance' hoodie.

As if on cue, a knock came at her door. She threw her hair in a quick ponytail and rushed to the door, flinging it open

" Hey J...Leo."she sighed, she was going to have to get used to that.

He smiled, " Hey Sam ready to go?" He asked in his sultry sing-song voice.

" Yea... how are we going to get there?" She inquired.

" Oh, James will be driving us in my limo." He said with a smile.

She nodded " Sounds good."

She followed him out to her limo, smiling as he opened the door for her. She was glad to see that Chivalry wasn't dead. Leo climbed in on the other side and locked the door.

" Soda?" he asked pointing to the mini-fridge.

" Sure, vanilla coke please." He nodded and handed her a can, grabbing a Dr.Pepper for himself.

" We should be their in half an hour sir." James called from the front of the car.

" Thank you James." He responded, rolling up the window. He looked at Sam for a moment.

" Nice hoodie, I love My Chemical Romance. He said pointing to his CD collection."

Sam smiled. " Mind if we listen to it?" She asked.

" Waaaaaay ahead of you." Leo chuckled, hitting 'Play' on the radio.

Her personal favorite came on. ' Thank you for the Venom.'

They lolled their heads back, letting the music washing over them. The ride, though thirty minutes long, felt short. When they finally reached the mall, it was around 7:00. Leo go out first and opened the door for Sam.

" Thanks." she muttered

He nodded and told James to pick them up in a hour and a half.

As they walked in to the mall Sam nearly gasped. She had never seen anything so...so...over the top. The building was huge, equipped with marble floors ans gold fountains. A enormous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, shedding a golden glow over the whole floor. Leo took Sam by the hand and led her to the escalators, choosing the one that went to the second floor.

Leo got off first and help Sam off. He took her by the hand leading her through the maze of overly decorated hallways. He finally stopped abruptly and pulled her into a store called 'Only the best'. The store was filled with beautiful and expensive formal gowns and tux's. Sam shrugged she was going to have to get a dress anyway, might as well be now.

" Oh and Sam..." Leo began " I'm sure whatever you pick will be beautiful. But, if you don't mind, I would kind of like it to be a surprise."

Sam nodded and headed for the part of the store with the black dresses. After trying on ten different dresses she finally decided on a black dress , with red see-through mesh and a large red cross on it. The cross covered her bust and ran down to her stomach, where it connected with the bottom of the dress which reached the floor. The rest was see through red mesh, this gave view to sam's sides and back. After paying for the dress she headed for the jewelry. After much debating, she chose a black and red jeweled thick choker, and matching cross earrings. She also managed to pick up a crystal rose clip to put in her hair. She purchased the accessories and stuffed them in a large bag, to conceal their contents.

She met up with Leo by the large fountain. And made it perfectly clear she was ready to go. Shopping for dresses always put her in a bad mood. Leo offered her a warm smile to cheer her up, and took her hand in his, leading them to the parking lot. And, as if on cue, James drove up and opened the doors for them. The ride was pleasant, mostly quiet, with a few conversations about shared interests. Sam didn't know why but she felt herself being eerily drawn ti leo, like a fly to light. I mean come on who wouldn't be? He was handsome, smart, and had never given a glance to any other girl besides her. _Unlike Danny, who is always fawning over Paulina. _Sam blinked, where did that come from? She really didn't have time to tink about it, the limo was just pulling up the driveway.

Leo got out first, as always, and lead her to her room.

" Well." He said, his voice slightly shaky. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam nodded " I guess."

Before any more awkward silence could wind away, leo place a soft kiss on Sam's cheek.

" well bye." he said quickly before running off.

Sam held her hand on her cheek ans sighed, nearly falling over. Before remembering her door was open, which would have left her flat on the floor. She walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, completely missing the remorse stricken face of Danny Fenton ( or Phantom at this moment) right outside her window.


	10. to little to late

Many people have been asking why this isn't a Danny+Sam fic. I assure you it is ( or will be.) Yes Leo and Sam are together at the moment, but if you haven't picked up on it already Leo is EVIL! And both Danny and Sam believe that he really has feelings for Sam. I promise you, my faithful readers, Danny and sam will be together. But this kind of thing takes time, I wont just throw them together and be done with it. I do so hope this has cleared things up with my readers. So without further ado, chapter 10... ( P.S. some of you have been asking for action, and trust me you'll get it! In this chapter and BEYOND!)

* * *

Danny's shoulders slumped and was hard for him to keep in flight. He sighed, still in a stupor, and floated himself to the ground. Had he really just bared witness to the biggest mistake of his life? He had been told many times by various people, that if he didn't make a move soon Sam wold be swept up by someone else. He had always believed them, but he never believed it would happen so soon. He knew he had to rectify this, but sadly he had no clue how. He took one last solemn look at sam's second floor window, and tossed the roses he had bought her in the trash.

Changing back into his human self, he began his precarious journey home.

He couldn't help but noticing an eerie presence behind him. But he took it as nothing, his ghost sense wasn't going off.

" Poor poor Daniel. Those deplorable humans got you down again." Came a voice from behind.

Danny recognized the voice instantly...

" Vlad." he growled. Danny was all to used to this. " How come I couldn't sense you coming." Danny simply asked.

"I've figure out how to mask my powers...nifty isn't it?" He chuckled.

Danny sighed Finally turning around. " And to what do I owe this visit?"

Vlad chuckled . " I figured you would not have time to chat. If we must get straight to th point, I came to confirm a rummer."

" And what rummer would that be?" he growled.

" Rummer has it that there is a new ghost fighter in the game with you?" Vlad continued.

" And where the hell did you hear that from?" Danny asked.

Vlad sighed. " Oh its all around. Apparently they are all saying you are unable to handle things on your own anymore. This is why you must continually find people, and other being s to help you."

" I'll have you know that I don't need anyone's help. I can handle things on my own.' Danny really didn't need thins right, he was angry enough.

" Really?" Vlad asked indolently " Show me." He said throwing a plasma ball at Danny. Who quickly counter attacked Vlad, hitting him square in the chest.

" Is that a good enough show for you." Danny asked.

" Not even close my dear boy." Vlad hissed, using some form of new power to lift Danny in the air and toss him into Sam's house. Danny got back up quickly, he was angry enough, at lest now he had something to vent it out on.

* * *

Sam's head snapped up quickly. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a large thud.

" I wonder what that could be?" she asked herself. Walking over to the sink where she had left her pajamas. Ont top of her pajamas was the amulet her grandmother gave her, and to her utter confusion it was glowing, and shaking uncontrollably. She gazed into its crystal and could make out two moving shapes. Staring closer she could make out Danny and...and... VLAD! And Danny was getting beat... bad. Sam gasped, grabbed the Amulet and quickly transformed. She ran to her bedroom, grabbed her book, and dove out the window. Landing right in front of Danny, who at the moment was tangled in some trash cans.

" Back off Vlad." Sam hissed.

Vlad immediately directed his attention to sam. " And just who is this?" he growled at Danny. " Is this your 'side kick'." he asked mockingly.

" I am nobody's 'side kick." she growled. " And my name is S... Fate." she replied, nearly giving up her real name.

Vlad laughed evilly. " please, your that Goth.. chick. Daniel's friend. You may be able to fool the others, but I am smarter than that... It's a pity to, Daniel could have done so much better."

Sam had, had just about enough of him. Summoning up her energy, she chanted a Latin spell and hurled a ball of gold energy at him. Sending him sprawling in to the next house.

Vlad got up and casually brushed himself off, as if nothing had happened.

" What a shame Daniel, being shown up by your side kick." he sighed. " Are you really going to sit there and watch her accomplish something you could not?"

Danny stood up and pushed Sam out of the way.

" No this is my business, not her's" he replied

" But Danny?" Sam questioned.

" get out of her Sam. I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Danny didn't really mean what her was saying. But her couldn't bare to look at Sam, knowing that he had no chance left with her. He figured if they both went their separate ways they could get on their lives.

" But I..." She pleaded.

" NO. I work alone. I don't need your help. Now leave before I have to do something I regret." Those Last words tore at Danny's heart.

" Fine." she huffed. "If that is really what you wish, then you will never have to see me again.' she said trying to hold back her tears. She slunk back into the shadows and teleported back into her room.

Vlad clapped. " That's my boy Daniel."

Danny had enough of Vlad. " YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Danny took his battle stance and prepared to attack.

" Not that, that wouldn't be fun. But I have other things to do. Like preparing your room. For, dear Daniel, at the rate your are going you will be with me sooner than you think." Vlad chuckled and vanished.

" DAMMIT!" Danny screamed punching the ground. This was turning out to be the worst day of his life.


	11. Heal

Here is chapter 11. I hope this clears up why Vlad has shown up. I'm still thinking of dis-continuing this story. Well I have to go now, but PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Expect chapter 12 by the 19th ( at the most.) Good-bye all my loyal readers.

* * *

Sam fell onto her bed with a thud. She tried with immense vigor to hold back the threatening tears. But, who the hell was she kidding, she was utterly miserable. She transformed back to normal, and began to cry. Violent sobs began to rack her whole body. All she could do now was heal, and at the rate she was going it was going to take a long time. She sobbed for a few more minutes, then sucked it up.

" Well," she sighed. " I will feel better after a good night sleep." She grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bed, where she stopped.

"Ewwww, ghost guts..." She growled. " Ok, on second thought maybe another bath would be in order."

Yawning, she hopped in the bath and ran the warm water. With her powers she lit some candles and turned on the radio. She just soaked for a few minutes, letting the puffiness of her eyes die down. She was just about to fall asleep when...

" Sam? Are you alright? I thought I heard you crying." Leo asked from her bedroom door.

Sam swallowed hard and sighed. " Yes, Leo, I'm fine. Just taking a bath."

Leo coughed. " Well, if you say so... see you tomorrow...want to walk to school together?"

_You know what fine. _Sam thought. _If Danny doesn't want to speak with me that's ok. I've got Leo, and he's more than any girl could ask for. _

" Sure" Sam replied. " I'd love to."

Leo walked away from the door with an evil grin on his face.

" Now, about my pay..." a voice called from behind.

Leo chuckled. " Your pay...Your pay? Pay for what, may I ask? You failed to complete the task I have handed to you...Vlad."

" Ah yes, but I did manage to separate them. THAT was part of the task."

Leo, once again, chuckled. " Ah ah ah, Vlad. Danny refused Samantha by his own free will, you had nothing to do with it. You simply managed to be at the right place at the right time...there is no rewards for sheer dumb luck."

" DUMB LUCK!" Vlad screeched. "Why you pompous little!"

" SILENCE!" Leo cried, flames arising at his feet. " You dare challenge me? Fool, you have no idea what I am capable of!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. " I suppose you're going to tell me..." he mused sarcastically.

Leo sighed. "As a matter of fact I am. You see, you would be so easily defeated. I hunt for fun, not because I have to.

" So does Skulker." Vlad grumbled.

Leo laughed. " You dare compare him to myself? Your little lackey Skulker hunts ghosts. I on the other hand specialize in the hunting of Witches, warlocks, and my personal favorite... Demons."

" So, if you have never hunted a ghost before, what makes you think you would be able to defeat one?"

" Don't get to cocky." Leo snapped. " There is always room for another head on my wall."

" Yes, master. But if I may be so bold, if you are indeed so powerful, why do you need me to take care of young Daniel?" Vlad stated cooly.

" Because." Leo growled. " I have more important things to do. Like getting the witch to trust me. In order to do this Danny must be completely out of the way. When you kill him, she will be devastated. And I'll be here, her shoulder to cry on. Did I make this clear for you Vlad?" He asked.

" Yes master." Vlad stated. " I will bring the boy down."

" Good." Leo began, reaching into his pocket. " Here is the first half of your pay. When Danny is dead, you will get the other half." Leo Handed half of a glowing purple amulet to Vlad.

Vlad nodded and sunk away into the shadows.


	12. All's fair in love and War

**Many of you have been asking why Vlad is someone's lackey... I assure all you Vlad fans he has very Vlad-like motives...**

**

* * *

OMG don't you people get it already I DO NOT own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Sam groaned and rolled over, knocking her alarmclock on the floor In an attempt to stop the incessant noise.

"5:00am already..." Sam yawned. She shrugged, grabbing today's clothes off her night stand she sprinted toward the shower. She washed up quickly and threw on her outfit. Which consisted of baggy black and red jeans and a shirt that said " If you're happy and you know it go away." ( I have that shirt.). She took a deep breath and readied herself for the upcoming day. She was going to have a hard time looking at Danny.

"Sam?" a voice called from her door. " Ready?"

" Coming leo." Sam greeted in a semi-pleasant tone.

" Ok, I will meat you at the front door." he replied.

" That's fine Leo." sam called. She threw on her black boots and rushed out the door. She stepped out in the brisk air...she hadn't known it was going to be this cold. She shivered slightly as the wind whipped by once more.

" Cold?" Leo asked taking her hand and leading her at a steady pace down the road.

Sam nodded " A little." She mumbled.

Leo took a large gulp of air and wrapped his arm around Sam. Pulling her into his warm coat.

" Better." he asked nervously.

Though Sam was a little uncomfortable, she was not going to move away. Not because she didn't want to embarrass Leo , but because Danny Fenton and tucker happened to be walking by.

" Much Better." She said tightening her grip on leo. And to her pleasure earning a dismayed glance from Danny. _Hopefully this will show him I am just fine, and that I don't need HIM to be happy...feh...I bet he thought I was going to mope around all this week..._

Sooner than Sam had hoped they reached the school. Where, as usual Leo was bombarded with the popular girls. Leo sighed and tightened his grip on Sam leading her through the crowd.

" Well, I have to get to class." Leo sighed.

Sam nodded " See you later." she said starting to leave. Only to be stopped by Leo's soft lips on hers. She didn't know why but she felt her arms snaking up around his neck, pulling him closer. They finally broke apart and headed their separate ways.

Its not that the kiss wasn't nice, but sam couldn't help but get the feeling she was just using leo to get back at Danny. _But then again_...Sam sighed.._All's fair in love and war_... Sam could make out a few voices In the background. Most were saying something along the lines of " She's so lucky." or " How did SAM manage to get him?" and one comment, which she immediately recognized as Danny's voice...was something along the lines of..." I swear if I ever get my hands on..." before he was cut off by Tucker.

Deciding to get to class before she had the chance to bump in to Danny, Sam practically sprinted to her locker. She quickly grabbed her geometry text and headed to class. Where up on arriving she look a seat next to Samara, a good tenth grade friend of hers. She had just met her recently when Samara moved to Casper High from Italy. Samara has long red hair and green eyes, and dresses much like herself.

" Hey Sam." Samara yawned.

"Hey Samara...Tired?" Sam asked plopping down into the chair next to her.

Samara chuckled. " You bet your ass...My cat had to practically drag me out of bed!"

Sam let out light laugh, or at least something that resembled one...after being ended with a yawn. " I'm with ya there."

" So..." Samara began with an evil grin. " What's the deal with this Leo kid...are you two serious?" she asked scooting in closer to Sam.

Sam thought for a moment " I...I guess so. But between you and me, something doesn't feel right."

Samara chuckled. " I know why...you're still hung up on Danny!"

Sam's face instantly turned beat red." I am not!" she gasped " We are just..." before Sam could finish her sentence the bell went off, signaling that the teacher was most likely staring right at them.

" I'll tell you later." sam whispered.


	13. My sacrifice

Hello, I just wanted to say that I have been going through some very tough times lately...but you will be happy to know I haven't given up. I stopped writing, and then I realized how much I missed it. So now even though things in my life are getting no better, I have realized I can't give up on my stories...So With out further ado here, my fateful readers, is Chapter 13.

( almost forgot...**Disclaimer: **Its been awhile, but surprisingly (not) I still don't own Danny Phantom.)

**Chapter 13**

Sam Sighed, She couldn't focus on anything now. Especially not Geometry! The problems seemed to mock her as she attempted to solve for y. She reached the last problem., only to gasp when she realized what a mistake she had made, Glancing back at #29, It read :

**Y(5/6+8.89) x ( 7.87+4.22) Danny**

She blushed at her own mistake and began to erase furiously at the paper, tears welled at the back of her eyes threatening to spill...but she grit her teeth and scrapped harder at the piece of parchment.

" DAMMIT!" She growled when she ripped a whole through her paper.

" Miss. Manson..." Her teacher stated firmly " I will not have such language in my class."

" May I please be excused?" She asked. Normally Mrs. Hub would let no one of her class during a major test, but something in Sam's eyes changed her mind.

" Have you finished your test?" She asked. Glancing back at her paper she scribbled two answers down quickly. " Yes ma'am" She placed her paper at the front of the desk, and strolled out into the hall way and into the bathroom. Which, thankfully, was deserted. She gripped the porcelain sink until her knuckled turned white. _Deep breaths...don't cry _she repeated in her head. However did she think she would be ok without Danny, they had been best friends forever...she glanced down at her finger, and the tears finally began to fall. For her finger was bare, where normally a black and silver bat ring would rest. Danny gave it to her when they had first met, jokingly she had told him she would never take to off...but she had decided she rather liked it, so naturally it just stuck.

Now it just seemed that there was no turning back... they had both been so horrible to each other...her trying to make him jealous, and Him chasing her away. She had to make it right, Danny would understand...they had vowed to be friends forever. But the look in his eyes when her told her to get lost told her everything she needed to know.

" Wonderful." She murmured to herself when she caught sight of her mascara running down her cheeks.

" I don't know..." A voice said from behind " With a little eye liner that could totally work." Sam turned around to see Leo at the bathroom door.

" Oh Leo hey." She murmured dabbing at her makeup.

" What's wrong love?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

" If you don't mind Leo." She paused wiping her eyes " I need to be alone right now."

" But sam." He said trying to hug her.

" NOT NOW!" She pushed him off her. He looked back at her looking sincerely hurt. She stormed off quickly leaving him behind.

" Damn," he growled. This wasn't supposed to be how it worked. She was supposed to be upset yes...but she was supposed to be comforted by him. " VLAD." he called. His eyes floated off to the end of the room where, in a pink portal, Vlad appeared.

" Yes?" he asked sounding irritated.

" What the hell is wrong! Why is she denying me?" He yelled.

" I don't know maybe it's because she finds you annoying..." He paused when he saw Leo's hands glow " Or it could be because she takes some of the blame on herself and not no Daniel."

" WELL FIX IT!" He yelled.

" And how do you propose I do that!" Vlad asked.

" I don't know overshadow him or something, make them fight! Make Him to blame! " He said rubbing his temples

" Do you have any idea how hard it would be to overshadow another halfa when he's angry." He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

" No, That's why I hired you." he retorted.

" No." Vladd ( Is it with one or two d's?) Stated simply.

" Excuse me?" Leo asked " I believe you misunderstood that WASN'T a request."

" Well neither is this, I QUIT!" Vlad screeched. " I would rather be tided to Jack Fenton for a month than work one more day as your servant.

" Fine, " he replied cooly " looks like you don't get the other Half of the crystal."

" I already have both halves you fool!" he laughed " I stole the other half when you weren't looking."

"Oh and how do you plan to unite them?" leo asked " In order to use it both pieces have to be fused together...and in order to that you need a powerful warlock. And considering I'm most likely the only one you will ever find that wouldn't kill you on contact...I believe I'm your best bet."

Vladd considered it for a moment " Fine" he grumbled.

" A fine choice." He chuckled. Vladd nodded and left through the portal.

He followed Danny's unique ora and spotted him alone in the Parking lot. _Perfect _he thought. Out of the corner he spotted Sam walking up to him _Most likely to apologize. _Vladd smirked and Phased into Danny.

_Hello Daniel_

_VLADD! _Danny screamed inside his head_, what the hell do you want. Get out of my head._

_Afraid I cant do that._ Vladd chuckled darkly _you see I need to borrow your body for a few minutes. _

_My body what the hell do you need my body f..._ Before Danny could finish he saw Sam walking in his direction. _You leave her alone!_

_Very good Daniel _Vladd mock-praised. _But I can't, so just sit back and relax. Struggling will just make it more painful._ That was the last thing Danny heard before Vladd took full control of Danny's body. Now all he could do now was watch.

" Danny hey." sam smiled sadly.

" What the Hell do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone." he felt himself say.

He eyes widened " Yes I know, I just wanted...wanted to apologize...Look Danny we were both Jerks."

He chuckled " Who do you mean WE?"

Sam lowered her head " I suppose I deserved that, always trying to make you jealous isn't the best quality to have in a friend."

_Jealous? _Danny thought... "Jealous please why would I EVER be jealous? Don't kid yourself Sam, why would I think of someone like...yourself as more that a friend." He spat. " You make me sick in fact, so we were friends when we were younger. Frankly Sam...I've outgrown you."

" Waa...what?" She asked dumbfounded.

" You heard me...you fickle, selfish and not to mention... GET OUT OF MY HEAD VLADD!" Danny managed to break the barrier momentarily.

Sam's head snapped up from her stupor " Vladd... what are you talking about Danny?"

" Nothingnothing, now where was I...Oh yeah selfish...DON'T LISTEN TO HIM SAM HE'S OVERSHADOWING ME!" Danny's eyes glowed pink " SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING!"

Sam watched as Danny's eyes went from glowing green to pink. With out further thought she transformed. " GET OUT OF HIM!" Using a Latin spell she managed to expel Vladd. Leaving Danny weakened on the ground.

" INSOLENT FOOL! You've ruined everything!" He screeched shooting a Blast of plasma at a near by fire-escape on the side of the school. Sam only had a split second to think, before it fell.When the dust cleared, Danny awoke to find himself on the ground, still weakened from the overshadowing. He noticed too the Vladd had fled. " Figures." he muttered. He nearly passed out before he was awoken by a grown, coming from under the fire escape. " SAM!"


	14. A fighting chance

( DC- Nope surprise surprise...I Still don't own DP...wow)

Hey everyone yep, new chapter. You know me still as review-hungry as ever, so you know what to do. I know this chapter is a bit...unexpeceted. Sorry to all my fateful fans if you don't like it. Please i don't want to disappoint anyone. If you really hate it review and i will start from scratch with this chapter. But I really hope you do like it. Chapter 15 is already started... just a bit more action and it will be done soon...I promose. Love to all my fans Becky

Danny gasped, his heart jolted in his chest. "SAM!" He pushed him self up weakly " No, NO!" Using the last of his strength the phased Sam out from under the rubble. Bile rose up into his throat when he caught sight of Sam's mangled body. A large wound ran from her brow down to her chin. Danny watched in horror as her chest slowed in movement. He could clearly see she had a few broken ribs. Blood pooled from her stomach onto his lap. Everything felt so surreal

"Sam, Sam please wake up." He pleaded with her limp form. Slowly her eyes opened, pain burning behind them.

" Danny?" she asked, her tone soft and shaky.

" Oh sam. I'm so sorry. If only I hadn't been such a Jerk. If only I had talked to you. This never would have happened...It's all my Fault. Oh God Sam, Please forgive me..." Danny Rushed on " Sam...I..You need to know...I..." His tears splashed onto her cheek.

" You talk to much." She stated weakly, She forced herself upwards, placing her lips onto his. " Tell my grandmother I'm sorry."

" Sam?" Danny asked as her lids began to close once more.

" Oh and Danny?" She asked her voice growing softer " I... love...you...t..." Her voice cut off suddenly.

" Sam! Sam!" He called. No answer. "Come on Sam, this isn't funny." Danny buried his face in her chest, he sobbed deeply. "Come on lets get you to your grandmother." He lifted her into his arms. Unable to transform, he opted to walk instead. He knew if he were to be seen, it would only bring more trouble. He took the back alley ways. Sam cradled in his arms.

Limping through the back streets, the only this that kept him moving was the lifeless body of his best friend. And the girl he loved. He couldn't help but think about Leo. He hated him, everything about him. It made him sick, that he could lure Sam into such a false seance of security, making Sam feel for him what they had always had. And here Danny was trailing up Sam's driveway, her limp body in his arms. And where was Leo? Most likely figuring out what to have Sam do when her re-gained her trust and inducted her into his clan.

He kicked open the front door and started screaming " Mrs. Manson!" He screamed.

" What is it Danny dear?" Sam's grandmother asked Shuffling down the stares. " It's awful early, Sam's still at school. Can I get you a drink? A soda perhap...Oh my god." Sam's grandmother rushed down the stairs, finally catching sight of her limp body. " Sam...oh Dear...Is she?" She rushed to her granddaughter's side taking her hand. " Come, come to the back room."

She led Danny up the stairs into her room. She moved the book shelf and reviled a Room filled with potion bottles and artifact " Lay her there." She said pointing to a table in the center of the room, covered with white lace sheets. He nodded and obeyed, laying her gently on the table. Her blood stained the sheets red.

"Move." Sam's Grandmother demanded. She slowly tore away at the fabric covering Sam's heart. " Oh no." She gasped as she saw Sam's chest.

" What!" Danny asked urgently. She peeled The fabric Back reveling a symbol etched across Sam's chest.

" What the hell is that?" He asked.

" Leo's family clan symbol..." She stated forlornly. He growled at the mention of his name.

" What does it mean?" He asked.

" He's challenging you." She paused Running her fingers over the mark. "This mark signifies that he has calmed Sam's Soul"

" He's what...Her soul? What does that mean." He asked panicked.

" It means That he has Sam's soul trapped with in her body...He has claimed it for the Dark side...for his clan. The only way for her soul to take hold of her body and for her to live again...is for someone close to her from each side to fight for her soul. Leo has chosen you to fight...If you don't accept... Sam's powers and Her soul belong to Leo's Clan." She sighed falling to the floor.

Danny looked at Sam's lifeless body stained in blood " Well I accept...where is he?"


End file.
